Lembur
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; mpreg ; AU ] Mark benci anak-anak, Donghyuck yang cinta anak-anak, dan malam hari yang menjengkelkan sekaligus membahagiakan bagi Mark. [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Mark, L x Donghyuck, L ] [ Markhyuck / Markchan ] [ For haechanoona ; yuchi-kun ]
1. Bagian 1 : Kamar

**Lembur.**

 **Mark, Lee** **x** **Donghyuck, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; absurd ; AU ; daddykink ; bdsm**

* * *

 **Bagian Pertama : Kamar.**

* * *

.

" _Daddy!_ Ayolah, cepat." Rengek Donghyuck. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Tangannya sudah meremas sprai lebih kuat, lebih erat. Melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

" _Baby_ sudah tak sabar, hm? Baiklah." Yang dipanggil _daddy_ mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar kedalam anal Donghyuck dengan satu hentakkan, membuat Donghyuck meringis kesakitan sekaligus nikmat.

Demi penis Mark _daddy_ , Donghyuck adalah seorang _sadistic_ dan _masochist_! Mana kuat ia menahan kenikmatan yang bersumber dari penyiksaan? Mark memasukkinya dalam satu hentakkan tanpa pelumas saja cukup membuatnya gila akan kenikmatan. Apalagi Mark melakukannya saat ia sedang di ikat, dan analnya diberi _buttplug_ seperti sekarang. Serius, Donghyuck lebih suka ia disiksa begini daripada _daddy_ -nya berlaku lembut.

Errr, sebenarnya karena Mark itu cukup kasar dan ganas di ranjang. Donghyuck tak merasa nyaman ketika Mark memasukkinya dengan lembut, karena ia terlalu terbiasa dengan siksaan dan kasarnya Mark ketika menggagahinya.

Oh, sudah kusebutkan diatas juga, kan, kalau _baby_ manis nan menggairahkan ini _sado-maso_? Itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan Donghyuck lebih suka disiksa begini.

"Sialan." Donghyuck mengumpat, membuat Mark _daddy_ tertawa, dan langsung membungkam bibir Donghyuck penuh api gairah.

Donghyuck selalu suka bagaimana cara mereka berciuman. Manis dan seksi dalam bersamaan. Perasaan ia selalu menghangat ketika mereka berciuman. Menjadikan hatinya semakin membesar layaknya permen karet yang ditiup.

Ah, bagai lirik lagu salah satu grup yang sedang tenar saat ini.

 _Nae kkaman sneakers-reul jigeum meomchuge, mandeun neo._

 _Beomineun eoseo nawa joheun mal haltte, ppali nawa._

 _Kkeunjeokhan bal-i ddeoleojiji anhneun ge—_

Oke, cukup. Nanti Donghyuck kelepasan menyanyikannya satu lagu penuh.

Maklum, lagu favoritnya.

.

* * *

.

" _D-daddy-hhh_ , lebih keras!"

Racauan Donghyuck memenuhi kamar mereka, membuat _daddy_ menyeringai dan tanpa ragu menambah kecepatan dan ketepatannya dalam menusuk bagian terdalam Donghyuck, yang membuatnya mendesah, merengek manja kepada _daddy-_ nya.

Terus begitu hingga mereka mencapai puncak, merasakan surga dunia yang orang-orang bilang selama ini.

" _Hhhhh_." Nafas _baby_ nakal kita tersengal-sengal, berusaha meraup semua oksigen yang ia butuhkan untuk tetap hidup dan menjadi pendamping hidup _daddy_ -nya.

 _Pendamping hidup, ya._

Donghyuck tersenyum saat melihat tangan kanan ia dan Mark saling menggenggam erat. Tangan mereka terlihat pas saling menggenggam. Donghyuck tersenyum lebih lebar saat melihat dua cincin sederhana perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya maupun _daddy_ -nya.

Kalian tahu maksud cincin itu, kan?

.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

.

 _Err. Ya, ini series berantai. aku sedang perjalanan di bagian dua. Kalau setelah dua tak kulanjutkan, yasudah selesai saja. Kalau mood akan kulanjutkan. Rated bisa berubah kapan saja. Bisa saja di bagian tiga (kalau aku buat) aku buat dengan rate T. (dua bagian awal M, ehe.)_

 _Pendek? Memang, sengaja karena aku tak ingin terlalu berat._

 _Series ini spesial untuk_ _ **haechanoona**_ _yang beberapa hari yang lalu berulangtahun! Maaf telat, semoga suka dan jangan lupa pajak ultah alias Park Jisung, Nakamoto Yuta serta Jung Jaehyun dan Seo Johnny dikirim ke aku secepatnya._

 _Ini juga spesial untuk_ _ **yuchi-kun**_ _yang ngehardship Markhyuck dan pengen baca banyak ff Markhyuck yang M. Bejat emang dia. Ayo yuchi onee-san, buatin aku johnsol/yuten/jaeyong satu oneshoot yang cheesy! ;_;_

 _Last, see you!_


	2. Bagian 2 : Kantor

**Lembur.**

 **Mark, Lee** **x** **Donghyuck, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; AU ; daddykink** **;** **crossdress** **; typo(s)**

 **slight Jae** **yong** **with fem!Taeyong**

* * *

 **Bagian Kedua : Kantor.**

* * *

.

Mark membuka kacamatanya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ sialan." Umpatnya sambil menenggelamkan kepala dibalik dua lipatan tangannya. Penyebab malam ini ia lembur adalah kakak iparnya, jadi tidak salah, kan, kalau Mark mengumpati Jaehyun?

Ditengah stress yang melanda, Mark mendengar suara dering ponselnya. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil dan mengangkatnya tanpa tahu siapa yang menelfonnya tengah malam begini.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Daddy..._ " Suara serak nan manja yang khas dan familiar memasukki pendengaran Mark, membuat lelaki Lee ini merinding, lalu langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari teliganya, memeriksa.

 _Aegi-Hyuck_.

Mark merapal makin banyak makian. Kenapa disaat-saat ia stress begini _bayi-_ nya malah menelfon dan melayangkan kata _laknat_ itu?

"A-ah, ya, _baby_?" Mark akhirnya memilih meladeni _bayi-_ nya, daripada nanti malah ngambek. "Ada apa?"

" _Kenapa belum pulang?_ " Suaranya terdengar merajuk diseberang, membuat Mark mendesis. " _Donghyuck kangen daddy._ "

"Maaf, maaf. _Daddy_ lupa memberitahu kalau _daddy_ harus lembur malam ini. Jaehyun _hyung_ sedang kencan dengan Taeyong _noona_ dan seenaknya meninggalkan banyak berkas yang belum terurus pada _daddy_." Keluh Mark.

" _Apa masih lama?_ " Donghyuck terdengar seperti baru saja berlari, karena nafasnya terdengar berat dan putus-putus. Tapi Mark tak sadar karena ia sudah tergoda duluan dengan suara Donghyuck malam ini yang terdengar begitu seksi dan penuh hasrat.

"Sepertinya." Mark terdengar amat sangat menyesal. "Masih ada lima berkas berisi proyek besar yang harus _daddy_ urus lagi." Tangannya meraih map teratas dari tumpukkan berisi 5 map tebal. Menaruhnya didepan laptopnya yang sudah tertidur setengah jam yang lalu. Setelahnya mulai membuka dan membaca deretan kalimat yang tercantum dalam kertas putih penuh noda tinta teratur bernama hangul.

" _Baby akan kesana dalam 10 menit, jangan kemana-mana, daddy._ " Mark serasa terkena serangan jantung mendadak, pandangannya terhadap berkas penting itu mengabur saking _shock_ -nya. Donghyuck pergi ke kantor Mark sama saja akan lembur sampai pagi, bahkan besok ia bisa mengambil cuti karenanya!

"A-apa? Malam-malam begini?!" Mark mencoba menghentikan _bayi_ -nya ini dengan menggunakan alasan waktu. "Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Seoul saat malam itu berbahaya, _baby_ tahu itu, kan?"

" _Ung.. Tapi baby kangen daddy. Lagipula baby sudah dimobil, kok. Bersama supir Kim. Baru saja keluar dari komplek apartement._ "

Mark hanya bisa menghela nafas. _Bayi_ -nya ini sangatlah keras kepala. Tapi setidaknya Mark juga bisa menghela nafas lega, karena Donghyuck bersama supir Kim, supir pribadi sekaligus kepercayaan keluarganya untuk Donghyuck.

 _Hah, selamat tinggal kepada berkas-berkasmu, Mark Lee._

Lagipula, baru saja minggu lalu mereka bercinta dengan hebat, dan sekarang Donghyuck akan datang kesini, meminta agar digagahi, begitu?

Yang benar saja!

"Oke, oke. Terserah _baby_ saja. Kalau sudah sampai di lobby telfon _daddy_ lagi, biar _daddy_ jemput."

" _Ngga usah, kan baby udah hafal. Sampai jumpa nanti, daddy._ "

"Ya, sampai jumpa nanti juga, _baby_."

Tepat saat Donghyuck mematikan sambungan, Mark langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi empuknya frustasi. Setelah berkas yang seolah tak ada habisnya, Donghyuck adalah penghalang ia mendapatkan tidur yang baik malam ini.

Tapi Mark setelahnya menyeringai.

Tak apalah sesekali tak tidur semalaman, hm?

.

* * *

.

Mark baru saja menyelesaikan sepertiga berkas pertamanya saat pintu berdecit, dan seseorang masuk kedalamnya.

" _Daddy!_ "

Mark mendongak, lalu tersenyum manis kepada _baby_ kesayangannya ini. "Duduklah dulu _baby_ , _daddy_ akan membereskan meja, setelah itu baru _baby_ melepas rindu pada _daddy_ , oke?" Perintahnya sambil berdiri, hendak membersihkan mejanya agar kembali resik.

Donghyuck mengangguk imut, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke sofa, setelah sebelumnya sempat mengunci ruangan yang lumayan luas bagi pekerja kantoran lain.

Tentu saja, Mark adalah wakil direktur di perusahaan ini. Pencapaian Mark cukup membuat pekerja lain kagum karena ia menempati posisi setinggi itu dengan murni kerja kerasnya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun, meskipun kakak iparnya adalah direktur utama di perusahaan internasional ini. Tapi tak sedikit juga yang iri karena umur Mark saat ini masihlah cukup muda, yaitu 27 tahun.

" _Daddy_ ," Donghyuck bangkit, lalu melangkah. "Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh Mark.

"Ya." Mark tersenyum, lalu duduk dengan manis di kursi kebanggannya. "Kemarilah, _daddy_ merindukanmu."

Donghyuck dengan patuh menuruti _daddy_ -nya. Ia menduduki Mark, kakinya mengangkang dan keluar menjulur diantara sela tangan kursi dan bantalan duduk. Tangannya sendiri melingkar manja di leher Mark. Ia menatap Mark sayu, lalu bertanya dengan nada sensual. "Bagaimana penampilan _baby_ hari ini, _daddy_?"

Mark mengulum senyum. "Seperti biasa, _stunning_. Hari ini _baby_ terlihat seksi dengan kaus panjang hitam kebesaran _daddy_ , _leather boots_ selutut, dan rambut _brunette_ bergelombang yang berantakkan ini _._ " Mark menyempatkan mengusak rambut sepunggung Donghyuck yang tertata cantik."Oh! Apa kau tak memakai apapun dibalik kaus _daddy_ selain bra dan celana dalam, hm?"

" _Baby_ tak mungkin melupakan bra dan celana dalam. Semua orang pasti akan heran saat _baby_ melintas karena _baby_ terlihat seksi dan menarik, tetapi dada _baby_ datar dan bagian bawah _baby_ menonjol." Tukas Donghyuck sambil cemberut.

Mark tertawa memikat. "Baiklah, jadi, _baby_ mau apa malam ini, hm?"

"Ungg... _baby_ ingin lollipop." Donghyuck berbicara dengan polos, tetapi tangannya mulai menggerayangi perut Mark yang tertutup kemeja serta jas. Membuat Mark menatapnya penuh keheranan.

"Lollipop? Serius, malam-malam begini?" Mark menaikkan alisnya, kemudian ia memberikan banyak _shower kiss_ di wajah _baby_ -nya ini.

"Serius," Jawab Donghyuck sambil tersenyum aneh, menikmati setiap dua belah bibir Mark menyentuh seluruh bagian wajahnya. " _Baby_ ingin lollipop yang ini." Lanjut Donghyuck saat tangannya mulai turun, ke selangkangan Mark. Meremasnya penuh damba, membuat Mark menegang seketika.

Sial.

"Boleh, ya?" Donghyuck tersenyum manis, membentuk _eye-smile_ dengan apik. Ia mulai turun dari pangkuan Mark, dan berlulut didepan selangkangan Mark yang memang selalu mengembung. Bukan karena selalu _horny_ , tapi memang ukurannya saja yang cukup _gila_.

"Err- _okay._ " Mark mengangguk. Lagian, siapa yang mau menolak?

Donghyuck terlihat berbinar-binar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah selangkangan Mark. Hidungnya dengan apik menggesek permukaan celana Mark, membuat sang _daddy_ mendesis. Setelah itu, gigi-gigi mungil nan rapi Donghyuck mengigit ujung kancing celana _daddy -_ nya, membuka dengan perlahan. Ia juga mengigit ristleting Mark dan menariknya, membuatnya menganga dengan manis.

"Sial." Mark mengumpat karena Donghyuck masih saja bermain-main dan tak berminat untuk membebaskan kejantanannya. Donghyuck tertawa, dan mulai mengigit karet dalaman Mark dan membawanya turun. Membawa kejantanan Mark menghirup nafas segar.

Mark menahan nafas saat mulut Donghyuck mulai membungkus sebagian kecil penisnya hingga kulupnya menghilang dari pandangan. Lidah Donghyuck sendiri dengan terampil memainkan lubang kencing Mark, merangsang cairan mani keluar. Mark menggeram, melampiaskan rasa kenikmatan yang menyiksa. Donghyuck sendiri terkikik-kikik, menggumam tanpa tujuan sambil memasukkan penis Mark lebih dalam hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya.

 _Deep throat._

Donghyuck terus memberikan kenikmatan untuk Mark. Ia berusaha yang terbaik agar _lollipop_ kesukaannya mengeluarkan susu. Tetapi setelah beberapa lama, Donghyuck malah melepaskan kejantanan Mark, membuat _daddy_ -nya kembali menatapnya penuh keheranan.

" _Baby_?"

"Diam, _daddy_ ," Donghyuck mengerang, lalu menurunkan celana bahan Mark hingga sebetis dengan apik. " _Baby_ kesal karena _daddy_ terlalu lama keluarnya. Mulut _baby_ sudah pegal, tahu."

Reaksi Mark setelahnya malah tersenyum geli, lalu mengangkat dagu Donghyuck dan memberikan pangutan manis yang panjang kepada belah bibir merah ranum _baby_ -nya.

 _Baby-nya benar-benar seperti bayi polos penurut nan bergairah._

.

* * *

.

" _D-daddy.._ "

"Mmm?" Mark menanggapi _baby_ -nya dengan gumaman rendah nan seksi, membuat Donghyuck semakin terbakar api gairah dan menginginkan Mark segera menguasainya dengan nikmat.

Uh, Donghyuck semakin tak sabar menantikan _lollipop_ kesukaannya masuk kedalam _mulut_. Memberikan rasa nikmat yang tak terhingga. Membuatnya melayang-layang, merasakan surga dunia.

Tapi _daddy_ -nya menyebalkan.

Bukannya mengerti dengan hausnya Donghyuck akan kenikmatan, _daddy_ -nya ini malah melanjutkan mengevaluasi berkasnya. Yah, walau Donghyuck masih ada dipangkuan Mark, tetap saja suami sah Donghyuck ini tak mengizinkan Donghyuck melakukan aktifitas seksual. Tapi _daddy_ -nya terus menggoda dengan memberikan ciuman seringan kapas di bagian kulit lehernya yang tersingkap.

Sial.

Donghyuck harus mencari akal agar bisa cepat cepat digagahi.

Ya, anggap saja Donghyuck binal, walau kenyataan didepan mata memang seperti itu. Anggap saja Donghyuck murahan, jalang. Karena memang iya.

Err, walau hanya untuk _daddy_ -nya saja, sih.

"Kapan kau selesaikan berkas itu, _daddy_?" Pertanyaan itu terloncat keluar dari mulut mungil Donghyuck, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Mark. Membuat kegiatan _daddy_ -nya terhenti sejenak. Atensi Mark sepenuhnya tersedot oleh istri cantiknya ini.

"Sedang kuselesaikan sayang," Mark melepas berkas itu. Tangannya mengusap surai _brunette_ halus Donghyuck, sesekali memainkannya. " _Daddy_ tahu kau sudah tak sabar, makanya _daddy_ harus menyelesaikan paling tidak satu berkas ini saj―sial."

Terlalu bosan dengan perkataan _daddy_ -nya, Donghyuck memilih langsung meremas penis _daddy_ -nya yang memang sudah tegak bebas, cara terampuh untuk membuat Mark terdiam. Tangan satunya mengangkat dagu lelaki setengah Kanada dihadapannya dan langsung menyambarnya, menciumnya dengan perlahan, tapi menuntut.

Mark jelas tidak melewatkan kesempatan emas yang _baby_ -nya tawarkan. Ia membalas pangutan Donghyuck dengan cekatan dan seksi, membuat istrinya ini semakin terbakar nafsu. Tanpa Donghyuck sadari, _daddy_ -nya mulai menyingkap kaos kebesaran yang menutupi tubuh montok Donghyuck, meremas pantat bulatnya perlahan dan membakar.

" _E-eungh_.." Desahan sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari bibir Donghyuck yang masih terbungkam oleh bibir Mark.

Mark menyeringai disela-sela pangutan basah mereka. Sembari meremas, tangan nakal milik Mark menelusup ke _g-string_ hitam Donghyuk, memainkan jari-jarinya, mencari kerutan kenikmatan milik istrinya ini.

Saatnya permainan dimulai.

.

* * *

.

Donghyuck mengigit bibirnya kuat, menahan sensasi yang bisa membuat desahan dari mulutnya keluar sewaktu-waktu tanpa disadari. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Mark dengan bergetar, mencari penopang. Ia mendesah dalam batin, menikmati sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" _Daddy_.."

"Ya?" Suara serak Mark menjawab panggilan Donghyuck, tanpa melepas konsentrasi sedikit pun pada anal Donghyuck.

"Masukkan sekarang, _please_."

" _As your wish._ "

Tanpa aba-aba, kejantanan Mark melesak masuk lebih jauh, berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan tertinggi milik Donghyuck. Pemilik anal yang sedang dibobol sendiri mendesis diambang nikmat dan sakit, tanpa sedikitpun terbesit untuk menghentikan Mark.

Ah, aku pernah bilang, kan, kalau Donghyuck ini _sadistic_ dan _masochist_?

Tepat ketika ujung penis Mark menyentuh sesuatu, tepat ketika seluruh kejantanan Mark terhisap oleh anal Donghyuck, pemilik anal menjerit, mendongakkan kepalanya penuh gairah.

" _A-aahh!_ "

Lengkingan suara Donghyuck membuat Mark terbakar sepenuhnya oleh nafsu. Tanpa komando dari Donghyuck, ia langsung menyodok keras anal _baby_ -nya, menabrakkan ujung penisnya ke _sweetspot_ milik istrinya. Membuat Donghyuck menggila.

Tanpa rasa lelah, Mark terus mengagahi Donghyuck brutal, membuat Donghyuck mendesah penuh kepuasan, karena ia dimanjakan dengan baik oleh _daddy_ -nya.

Ah, kita tinggalkan saja mereka untuk bersenang-senang.

.

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

.

 _Omake!_

"Perasaanku tidak enak, Jae," Seorang wanita menatap langit-langit kamar dengan lekat. "Aku takut Mark mengalami kesulitan karena kau membebankan berkas sebanyak itu."

Yang dipanggil Jae tertawa. "Ayolah _noona_. Aku sudah mengirimkan adik iparmu sebagai penyegar Mark. Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang."

"Ya, dan membiarkanmu besok yang menyelesaikan berkasnya lagi."

Jaehyun tertawa makin kencang, lalu mendekap tubuh polos Taeyong yang terbalut selimut.

 _Kencan, ya._

.

* * *

.

 _AHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAH HA. MAAFKAN AKU._

 _Niatnya mau beberapa hari setelah upload bakal update, tetapi tugas, lomba, dan rapat sangat menghalangiku. Dan disini baru dijelasin sebenernya umur, pekerjaan, gimananya mereka, karena kemaren aku ngebut dan akhirnya lupa untuk menyelipkan umur mereka. hehe._

 _Oiya, maksud_ _bagian_ **...Lagipula, baru saja minggu lalu mereka...** _di narasi itu adalah bagian pertama, ehe._

 _Aku sedang bosan, jadi kubalas review kalian, ehe!_

 **jhnnyoungho** : ini udah dilanjut ;-; mereka itu AU loh ceritanya umurnya udah 27-26 tahun :3

 **yuchi-kun** : brisiq kamu juga bejat kok ehe ehe. Ilfeel aja terus aku mah apa atuh cuma anaknya yuten bukan siapa-siapanya kamuh ;-; ini udah panjang belum ;-;

 **Yusi865** : iyadong ;-; kan Mark daddy af. Wkwk.

 **throwing shades** : terimakasih! Dan, kupikir ini belum termasuk sexual harassement towards minors.. karena apa ya.. mereka disini tuh diatas 20 semua umurnya. Mark 27, sedangkan Donghyuck 26. Hehe.

 **Nonono546** : WKWKWK. Ini udah dilanjut! :3

 **Laxyovrds** : kenapa? Karena mereka kalo ngelakuin itu kayak lagi kerja lembur! :3

 **Nana Lee Jeno** :HEHEHE. Pendek dulu soalnya yang ini panjang kayak tali sepatu (?) WKWKWK authornim markhyuck emang rata rata nghh semua aku suka iri T_T . Yuchi udah baca tuh. gatau deh apa reaksi dia, WKWK.

 **k1mut** : selamat! Hahaha. Kamu harus baca yang lain, banyak kok markhyuck nc yang bertebaran hehe /slapped.

 **dinofreeze** : BEJAT KAMU NAK /slapped. Ada, ini! Kan series berantai, jadi kayak lanjutan tapi satu chapter selese :3

 **smrookiesnct** : KAMU DEMEN AKU JUGA DEMEN HAHAHAGAK. Ini dilanjut. Cuma untuk bagian ketiga.. belum yakin, deh :v

 _._

 _sampai bertemu di bagian selanjutnya!_

 _((kalau aku ada niat untuk melanjutkannya))_ _((kalaupun aku melanjutkannya, bagian selanjutnya berkemungkinan rate T. huah!))_


	3. Bagian 3 : Anak?

**Lembur.**

 **Mark, Lee x Donghyuck, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; AU ;** **mpreg** **;** **daddykink** **; typo(s)**

 **slight** **!** **my another otps in NCT.**

 **Bagian** **Ketiga : Anak?**

* * *

.

Mark benci anak-anak.

Bagi Mark, anak-anak suatu hal yang merepotkan. Bermain seenaknya, mengotori rumah, berlari kesana-kemari, susah diatur, dan keras kepala. Sehingga ia sering mengernyit aneh ketika melihat pasangan Jaehyun-Taeyong yang terlihat bahagia saat menggendong kedua bayi mereka, David dan Jisung.

Apa sebegitu bahagianya saat mempunyai anak?

Mark selalu bertanya seperti itu pada diri sendiri, dan ia pada akhirnya menyerah dan tak menemukan jawaban pasti. Memutuskan bahwa anak-anak tetap menjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Akhirnya, setiap melihat kakak dan kakak iparnya menggendong David serta Jisung, Mark tidak hanya mengernyitkan dahinya aneh. Ia juga bersyukur karena menikahi Donghyuck yang notabene adalah lelaki tulen— _walau sedikit nyeleneh mengingat betapa sering istinya ini melakukan crossdress_ —dan tidak bisa hamil. Ia bersyukur juga, karena Tuhan telah memberikan lelaki indah yang selalu mencintainya.

Berkebalikan dengan Mark, Donghyuck sangat mencintai anak-anak.

Bagi Donghyuck, anak-anak merupakan anugerah paling terindah yang diberikan Tuhan. Cara mereka bernafas sangat menakjubkan, perlahan dan pasti mengais oksigen dengan teratur, membuat Donghyuck merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat bayi-bayi lucu menghirup nafas dengan baik.

Tatapan mereka juga amat polos, mencerminkan kepribadian mereka yang masih bersih dan tak tahu apa-apa. Membuat Donghyuck kerap kali gemas saat keponakan mungilnya, David ataupun Jisung, menatapnya penuh binar yang hanya ditemukan saat mereka masih bayi.

Walau agak menyayangkan karena ia menikahi lelaki sedikit bodoh dan pembenci anak tetapi brilian semacam Mark, Donghyuck tetap bersyukur karena suaminya selalu mencintainya. Ia juga bersyukur karena menikahi Mark, dapat bertemu malaikat kecil berwujud si kembar David dan Jisung, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya yang tak dapat ia salurkan kepada anaknya.

Tapi.. Donghyuck pernah berandai-andai. Seandainya saja ia adalah _male pregnant_ , dan ia hamil buah hati dirinya dan Mark. Pastilah rumah yang baru saja ia tinggali bersama Mark sebulan yang lalu ini tak akan terasa sepi dan dingin seperti sekarang. Rumah akan hangat dan ramai karena kehadiran malaikat kecil yang menjadi bukti kuatnya cinta Mark dan Donghyuck.

Tapi pikiran itu ditepisnya, mengingat ia adalah lelaki tulen dan _male pregnant_ adalah suatu hal yang sangat jarang. Membuat ia terkadang iri saat melihat sahabat baiknya, Jaemin, yang merupakan _male pregnant_. Jaemin terlihat bahagia setiap ia berinteraksi dengan Renjun, bayi mungilnya. Jeno, suami Jaemin juga terlihat sangat bahagia saat memiliki Jaemin dan Renjun didekapannya.

Ketika Donghyuck pertama kali melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari Jeno saat menggendong bayi mungil itu, Donghyuck membayangkan bahwa Mark yang berada di posisi itu, menggendong bayi mereka berdua.

Sekali lagi, pikiran itu harus dihilangkan. Mark dan anak-anak adalah kombinasi terburuk, karena terakhir Mark berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, wakil direktur Jung Corp itu hampir saja membuat Jisung kehilangan kakak kembarnya. Dan hampir saja membuat Taeyong, kakak perempuan Jaehyun membunuh adiknya sendiri.

Ups, sedikit sadis, Donghyuck rasa. Tapi ia memaklumi karena David dan Jisung adalah buah hati Jaehyun-Taeyong setelah lima tahun pernikahannya. Mereka sudah mengharapkan anak sejak lama dan baru dititipkan oleh Tuhan setahun yang lalu. Membuat mereka sangat menyayangi David dan Jisung.

Tapi pada intinya, Mark-Donghyuck adalah sejoli yang bertolak belakang secara keras pada pandangan mereka terhadap anak.

Mark membenci anak-anak.

Donghyuck mencintai anak-anak.

Sehingga banyak orang yang sedikit heran mengapa pasangan yang bagai air dan api itu bisa bersatu.

Tetapi, bersatunya mereka adalah takdir Tuhan, kan?

.

* * *

.

Semenjak percintaan mereka yang panas di ruangan Mark dua bulan yang lalu, Donghyuck merasa ada yang tak beres pada tubuhnya. Ia mudah lelah, juga mudah sekali mengalami _mood swing_. Ia tak bernafsu untuk bermain daddykink bersama Mark lagi. Ia juga sering muntah-muntah di pagi hari, yang tidak pernah disadari Mark karena lelaki itu selalu bangun setengah jam setelah Donghyuck muntah-muntah pada pukul setengah enam pagi.

Donghyuck juga mulai sering memilih-milih makanan. Ia sering menyingkirkan beberapa jenis makanan yang biasanya sangat ia sukai. Bahkan saat memakan _abalon_ pada makan malamnya bersama Mark, Donghyuck langsung mual dan berlari ke toilet, memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Membuat Mark mulai curiga.

Kecurigaan Mark terbukti. Pagi tadi, ketika Mark baru saja pulang lembur, ia mendengar suara muntah dari toilet yang setelahnya disusul jatuhnya benda yang diperkirakan berat. Mark yang panik, langsung melemparkan tas kerjanya asal di kasur dan membuka toilet yang terkunci dengan paksa. Dengan hasil menemukan Donghyuck yang pingsan, tak berdaya di lantai dingin toilet.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Mark menggendong istrinya dan membawa istrinya menuju rumah sakit. Ia kalut, takut istrinya mengalami sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan. Ia begitu mencintai istrinya dan takut kehilangan istrinya secepat ini. Baru saja mereka menikah 2 tahun yang lalu, apa ia rela kehilangan istrinya?

"Selamat, Mark." Ujar Johnny, sahabat Jaehyun sekaligus dokter yang menangani Donghyuck ketika baru saja keluar ruangan dimana Donghyuck diperiksa. Membuat Mark menatapnya kebingungan.

" _Hyung_ , selamat apanya?! Istriku sedang berada dalam bahaya dan kau malah bilang selamat?"

Johnny tertawa saat mendengar reaksi Mark yang berlebihan. "7 bulan lagi kau akan menjadi ayah, Mark. Makanya aku bilang selamat."

Mark seperti baru saja tersambar petir di pagi hari yang cerah.

Apa yang baru saja Johnny bicarakan? 7 bulan? Ia akan menjadi ayah?

Jadi—Donghyuck hamil, begitu?!

"Kalau mau lihat, masuk saja Mark. Aku pergi dulu, ingin menjemput Hansol yang semalam ngambek dan akhirnya menginap di rumah kakak istrimu," Mark kontan tertawa mendengar perkataan Johnny tentang istrinya yang sensitif karena juga sedang mengandung buah hati mereka. "Sekali lagi, selamat, Mark. Jadilah ayah yang baik, oke?"

"Kudoakan Hansol _noona_ tidak ngambek lagi pagi ini saat kau jemput, _hyung_. Kudoakan juga Ten _noona_ rela membiarkan sahabat bergosipnya pulang. Dan, ya, terimakasih atas ucapannya."

Johnny kembali tertawa. Kemudian ia berbalik, mulai meninggalkan Mark yang bergegas masuk ke ruangan Donghyuck.

" _Baby_?"

"Mark h _yung_ ," mata Donghyuck berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air mata kebahagiaan. "Kita dipilih oleh Tuhan, _hyung_. Disini," tangan Donghyuck mulai mengelus perlahan perutnya yang masih terlihat datar walau sebenarnya mulai membuncit. "Ada anugerah yang Tuhan berikan, berupa rumah bagi buah hati kita tinggal selama 9 bulan."

Mark tak berkata apapun, langsung memeluk Donghyuck erat. Perasaannya tak menentu. Mimpi buruknya terjadi, tetapi ada perasaan hangat lain terselip saat mengetahui Donghyuck adalah _male pregnant_ dan sudah 2 menuju 3 bulan mengandung buah hati mereka.

.

* * *

.

Kehamilan Donghyuck kini menginjak 5 bulan. Bertepatan juga dengan 4 bulan mereka pindah rumah. Semenjak Donghyuck hamil, Mark memutuskan menambah asisten untuk menjaga Donghyuck dan memenuhi ngidam Donghyuck ketika Mark sedang tak berada dirumah.

Iya. Selain _morning sickness_ , Donghyuck juga mulai mengalami ngidam. Dan persis seperti kakaknya, Ten, Donghyuck mengalami ngidam _extreme_. Kalau ngidam Ten membuat Yuta pusing 69 ronde, ngidam Donghyuck membuat Mark pusing 6969 keliling.

Persis seperti malam ini.

" _Daddy_ , _uri_ Chenle ingin susu _apricot_." Rengek Donghyuck pada dini hari. Sejak jam sepuluh hingga kini jam dua, ia terus merengek, mengatasnamakan janinnya, menginginkan susu _apricot_.

Mark melepas kacamata kerjanya lelah dan menatap Donghyuck yang sedang menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ dari kasur. "Tidak ada susu _apricot_ dirumah, sayang."

" _Uri_ Chenle, _daddy_ jahat! _Daddy_ tak memberikan _mommy_ susu _apricot_ padahal _uri_ Chenle menginginkannya, iya, kan?"

Satu kalimat dan Mark kalah. Menjengkelkan sekali kalau Donghyuck sudah berkata begitu, yang artinya ia harus menuruti permintaan Donghyuck, atau setelahnya Donghyuck akan mengancam minta cerai.

Mark lemah dengan yang begitu, sungguh!

Terpaksa ia keluar, dengan tidak enak hati membangunkan salah satu asisten rumah tangga mereka untuk membantunya membuat susu _apricot_ , dengan membuat _apricot puree_ untuk dicampurkan dengan _plain milk_.

Setelah susu _apricot_ jadi— _dan ugh, sungguh ini bukan susu yang bagus dikonsumsi, karena Mark sendiri mual saat mencoba rasanya_ —dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada asisten rumah tangganya yang bersedia diganggu tidurnya demi Donghyuck, Mark mulai membawa susu itu ke kamar.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Donghyuck langsung terduduk, memperhatikan Mark yang membawa segelas minuman yang dapat dipastikan olehnya adalah susu _apricot_.

Donghyuck tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung menerima dan menengguk habis susunya ketika Mark memberikan gelas susu _laknat_ itu.

" _Mashita_!"

Mark tersenyum hangat saat Donghyuck meletakkan gelas kosong ke nakas, dan mulai memeluk Mark yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur. " _Mommy_ dan _uri_ Chenle saaaaaayang _daddy_!"

Mark mengecup kening Donghyuck, lalu membaringkan Donghyuck, membenarkan posisi agar punggung Donghyuck tak kesakitan. " _Daddy_ juga sayang _mommy_ dan _uri_ Chenle. Nah, sekarang _mommy_ dan _uri_ Chenle tidur, sekarang sudah sangat larut."

"Peluk!"

Mark tersenyum lebar dan menyanggupi permintaan Donghyuck. Ia ikut membaringkan diri disebelah Donghyuck dan mulai memeluknya dari belakang, agar ia dapat merasakan Chenle yang mulai menendang-nendang aktif. Hati Mark mulai menghangat, merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

Akhirnya, Mark menemukan jawabannya.

.

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

.

 _Hai, kali ini aku membawa seri Lembur : Special Child Edition sesuai permintaan kalian_ _yang pengen mereka punya anak_ _:3 Maaf banyak narasi, aku sedang suka yang semacam begini :3_

 _((AHAHAHAHAHA Akhirnya ada ide buat ngelanjutin.))_

 _Boleh bilang aku delu karena menempatkan mpreg disini. Tapi kurasa cerita ini hanya fiktif dan khayalanku jadi sah-sah saja aku menempatkan mpreg._

 _Lagipula, di dunia nyata memang ada male pregnant yang asli. Benar-benar lelaki tulen yang mempunyai rahim. Silahkan cari kalau tidak percaya._

 _Oh iya, aku jadikan Chenle anaknya Markhyuck karena asdfghjkl aku masih berpegang teguh pada keyakinan Chenle mirip Mark AAAKKKKK._

 _Saatnya membalas review!_

 **alicella** : HAHAHAHA masih mending baca di kfc. Aku pernah baca yang semacam chap dua disebelah temenku yang ngira aku polos pas nungguin photobox xD Ilyoung? Heheh di ddcmkj ya, tungguin aja!

 **Yusi865** : EH NGGA NGGA INI BUKAN GS WKWK. Dede-dede nct dream yaoi semua. Kakak kakaknya baru gs, muehehehe.

 **Nana Lee Jeno** : SENENG KAN WKWK. Iya mereka kan udah nikah, di chap 1 udah dikasih tau, kali xD Ah, hampir aja ketipu, HAHAHA. Kakakku yang satu ini emang sinting suka crossdress mulu xD udah di next ini~~ NCT Chatroom? Hehe tunggu aja ya~~

 **k1mut** : apanya yang dasar? xD

 **svtbae** : MASASIH HAWT x"D padahal aku agak kurang sreg sama ini, muehehe. Selamat berfantasi ria!

 **cutiepienoona** : ini udah dilanjut, hehe!

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : mereka hanya diluar polos, kok :v /dihajar.

 **didyeekim** : buat kak dida aku ampunin kok /slap. Dia nakal sama kakak iparku doang, jadi gapapa :v . Ini sudah kulanjut, tapi gapapa kan rate t dulu? /shy.

 **Guest** : KAKAKKU INI EMANG GITU PECICILAN JADI GAMPANG BAYANGIN DIA KALO BYNAL GINI /slap. Ah dasar bejat /slap. Ini sudah dilanjut~

 **zahra** : udah sweet belum ini kakzah? /slap.

 **lunch27** : ini dede bayinya masih di perutnya kakakkuuuuuu ; - ;

 _Dan, sampai jumpa!_


End file.
